Love triangle
by Death83996
Summary: A triangle of love between Sakura Ino and Naruto, Naruto likes Ino, Ino likes Sakura, and Sakura likes Naruto. Will update soon
1. A jealous rival

**Chapter 1**

**Naruto walked toward Sakura's house. The blonde haired child knocked very loudly on the front door. "Sakura Wake up!" Naruto screamed as he continued to bang on the door. **

**Sakura looked out her window "Ah- it's too early to deal with him." Sakura thought to herself. "Naruto SHUT UP!" She screamed at him. Naruto looked up at her. "Oh, good morning Sakura." He said. "I was just going to tell you I would meet you at school." He said as he walked away. Sakura watched as he continued up the street. Sakura got dressed in her usual black shorts, and red dress. "You're up early this morning Sakura." Her mother said. Sakura gave her mother a look that said she did not want to talk, but Mrs. Haruno pressed on. "Where is Naruto, he usually walks you to school doesn't he?" She asked "He has been really busy since he started dating that Ino-pig." Sakura replied acidly. "Alright I'm leaving, see you later mom." Sakura said as she rushed out the door.**

**Authors note **

**I know it is really short but it just came to me in a week ill up date alright**

**Love ya lots. Death83996**


	2. School in session

**Chapter 2**

**Naruto walked into the yamanaka flower shop around 8:00 a.m. Ino was in the back room taking stock. **

"**Hey Ino are you in here?" Naruto asked. **

"**Yeah, I'm back here." He heard her say. Naruto walked back there and watched as she finished her work. She ran all around the room making sure they had enough of everything from seeds to plant food. **

"**So you seem to be here a little early." Ino said as she hung up her apron. **

"**Normally I'm the one waiting on you at your house." She said with a smile.**

"**Well I thought I could be the responsible one for once." Naruto replied smiling back. Ino walked up to him and pulled him into a kiss that to Naruto lasted a lifetime.**

"**When are we going to pick up Sakura?" Ino asked when they finally broke apart.**

"**Well I figured she is a big girl she can walk herself." Naruto said **

"**Plus it would give us some alone time." He said sheepishly. **

"**Well fine." Ino said huffily. As they walked out Naruto grabbed her hand, but she pulled it away. They walked in silence until they made it to the academy. They walked into room 102. Once they entered Sakura came up to them. **

"**You two are a little late, Kakashi Sensei has been waiting for 10 minutes." **

"**What the old fart got here before us, how late are we?" Naruto asked.**

"**Well it is 8:45." Sakura said accusingly, "Any later and Kakashi would have left with only me, at least that's what he said." Sakura added.**

"**So if Sensei was here before us, where is he?" Ino asked.**

"**Right behind you." BOOM! Kakashi appeared out of thin air. "You two are over a half an hour late! Get here on time or turn in your resignation form, now lets go." Kakashi said, with a tone that closed the conversation. As they walked toward the training field Kakashi looked at how much they all had grown in the year they had been a squad. Naruto was finally starting to show leadership qualities, and the girls were finally listening to him. Sakura still freaked out on Naruto when he got F's on his test's and Ino still comforted him afterwards, that part would probably never change though. When they arrived Kakashi looked them over one last time. "Alright lets begin"**

**Authors note: I know it is still not very long but I am trying.**


	3. The Exams

Chapter 3

As the three Chunin stood there waiting for orders, Kakashi sat down and looked at them.

"So what is your goal for the next year Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Well I guess uh, no wait, umm, I don't really know; never thought about it. Normally we just take orders from you, so I just do what you say." The blonde boy said stupidly.

"Okay, Ino you're up next." Kakashi said looking straight at her.

"Well I plan to get stronger so that way I can help out with more than just being a lookout or a puppet master." Ino said her face flushing with pride.

"Then there was one." The Sensei said to Sakura

"Well I plan to get stronger also, but not for the reason Ino is but because I want someone to notice me. You know I just don't want to feel like I am invisible anymore." She said with a slight hint of sadness, and longing in her voice.

"Good, at least some of you are looking ahead, however I have some pressing news to tell you. The Jonin entrance exams are coming up and I think you three are ready for them. It will be ten times harder than the Chunin exams, but if you guys work together I am positive you will all make the cut." Kakashi looked them over before continuing. "You three need to be able to rely on each other with your lives. The test consists of a practical exam, where you will show the judges the jutsu they ask for and be graded accordingly. Also there will be a field exercise where you will each go with different Jonin squads and complete a B ranked mission. The last test is a team field exercise where you three as a squad and a Jonin proctor will go on a B ranked mission and complete it proficiently." Kakashi finally stopped talking and waited for their response.

"Wow you really think we can do it Sensei?" Naruto asked almost shaking from excitement.

"Yes Naruto, other wise I would not have said I think you're ready a minute ago." Kakashi said annoyed.

"Well I am ready, and I am sure that Sakura and Ino feel the same way." Said Naruto looking at them both.

"Hey, if Naruto has that much faith in me I'm ready too." Said Sakura, she looked over and smiled at Ino.

"If I don't go they'll probably end up dead so I have to go." Said Ino returning Sakura's smile.

"Good, I'll go and tell the Hokage you guys think you are ready and get you registered." Kakashi said. BOOM! Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Well I am going home, I will see you later Sakura, and Ino want to come over for a bit?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Sure that sounds like fun." Ino said with a wink.

"They're going to go have sex." Sakura thought aloud as she watched them walk away.


End file.
